


Revenge

by peterparkerpanic



Series: the golden trio solve crime [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Nino Lahiffe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, am I right, amazing le chien kim, amazing nino lahiffe, because fuck lila rossi, best bros, but not much angst coz i'm a sucker for a happy ending, but not what you think, holy shit, kim mari and nino are bros, marinette's incredible support system, ok so the golden trio of childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkerpanic/pseuds/peterparkerpanic
Summary: Nino had never been more angry.First, Lila had the audacity to target Marinette - the nicest person on the planet - for no other reason than her own amusement. And secondly, the rest of the world, except for him, seemed to believe it?Not if he had anything to do with it.Or: nino lahiffe gets mad and channels it into a beautifully executed takedown of the main liar herself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: the golden trio solve crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639738
Comments: 201
Kudos: 2694





	1. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! i know some people may be reading this like 'why isn't she updating the rest of her works?' 1) they're in progress, and 2) when inspiration hits... you know? This short mini-fic combines two of my favourite tropes in MLB - The golden trio of kim, mari and nino, and the epic takedown of one lila rossi. Enjoy!

Nino had never really understood the phrase ‘blood running cold’ before. Sure, he’d been in shocking situations – he felt he dealt with most of them pretty well (notoriously: he was locked in a panther’s cage for half a day with his crush’s very intimidating best friend – and walked out of that one with a girlfriend.) He thought he had a pretty good grasp on everything around him; he was good at reading people, attentive to his friends, and level-headed.

But the first time Nino’s blood ran cold was whilst he was having a conversation with Lila.

As always, Lila had brilliant stories to tell from all the places she’d been and all the people she’d met. Often, Nino would sort of tune out this sort of thing from people – yes, it was pretty cool that she’d met Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale _and_ Prince Ali (and she even said she could hook Nino up with XY once – get him a boost into the music industry.) But Nino was never really one for bragging. After a while, it got boring, and with it being the only conversational topic Lila could seem to hold…

But today he was listening because Alya was snuggled into the crook of his elbow, hanging off every word of Lila’s latest recount with Ladybug (her alleged BFF) and hey, Nino was always a sucker for her. With Lila, the topic of conversation always stayed on one straight path – Lila. So of course it was no surprise when she continued listing all the other celebrities she was close with (for the gazillionth time), when she slipped up.

“And I know Marinette said she designed a pair of custom glasses for him or something?” Lila began, brushing her hair behind her shoulder and smiling softly. “Well I hate to break it to her, but those glasses sell online – which is definitely where Jagged got them from. And, when I saw him the other day, I asked him if he knew a Marinette Dupain-Cheng – and he said no! What a liar Marinette is, right?”

And in that very instance, Nino’s blood ran cold.

Time to get one thing straight: Nino and Marinette (and Kim – but he was irrelevant at the moment) had been friends since they had consecutively exited the womb two weeks and a day apart. All the way through primary, they’d had a weekly ‘play date’ at one of their houses. This tradition ended for college, but they still had their biweekly dinner at each other’s house to keep the friendship alive.

And a couple of months ago, Jagged Stone had been a visitor for a dinner at Marinette’s house – with his fiancée, Penny. Nino had barely stuttered out four words the whole night (and Kim, the absolute dick, was not helping with the teasing faces for three hours straight.) But Marinette and Jagged had been thick as thieves all night – like family. And, right at the end of the night, when Kim had asked Jagged whether he could also get a pair of glasses like those – Jagged had stated he’d copyrighted the design so that his would be the only ones in existence; to make them ‘special.’

From besides him, Alya gasped, sitting forwards slightly. A buzzing began to fill Nino’s ears. “No,” Alya mumbled, “Mari’s not like that. You don’t understand – she worked for weeks on that design. There are- there are videos of her and Jagged, together…”

“Videos are very easy to manipulate, Alya,” Lila checked her nails. “You know this – you’re a journalist.”

“Mari locked herself up for _weeks_ to get that design done – Jagged personally shouted her social media out.”

“A hacker, maybe? I bet if we looked, the post wouldn’t still be up.”

Alya faltered, eyebrows furrowing adorably. “But… Mari would never…”

“Lie?” Asked Lila, her venomous eyes meeting Alya’s. “I guess you were wrong. You should really confront her about this. I just hate liars.”

Nino’s blood began to boil. _Lie. Lie. Lie._ Oh, the irony. What else had Lila lied about?

Jagged Stone didn’t have a kitten (he’d known this since the dinner but gave Lila the benefit of the doubt – what if he’d had a kitten in the past?)

“Marinette – she has no reason to lie.” Said Alya, crossing her arms. “Right, babe?”

Nino’s throat felt as if it were stuffed with cotton wool. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered out.

The expulsion – when everyone in the class alienated Marinette for being a bully despite Mari being the kindest person any of them knew. That was a lie?

Lila’s lips downturned slightly, and a flash of something murderous flashed behind her eyes before she blinked it away. “Well, you never know. Maybe she’s lied about a lot of things.”

“…Maybe.” Said Alya. “I should talk to her.”

“Watch out, though,” Lila reached out to grab Alya’s hand from across the table – and Nino’s skin boiled as if it were his own. “Liars who get away with it for so long are usually much better at it.”

Alya nodded. “You’re right. I’ll be careful, and I’ll talk to Mari after school.”

Lila let go of Alya’s hand, settling back into her seat, the slightest of smiles on her face. “I only want what’s best for you,” Lila begun. _Hook._ “I wouldn’t want you to have a toxic friend – you know that, right?” _Line._

“I do,” Alya sighed out. “Thank you, Lila. For everything.”

_And sinker._

Nino felt sick.

* * *

Looking back on it, it was like she’d gone from new girl to queen bee (no pun intended) within a week just because of her stories. She’d started in the middle of the year with a group of classmates that had all been together for a minimum of two years – with no allies, and nobody to count upon. So she’d built up her reputation, through it earning indisputable friends. _Marinette’s_ friends.

But why would Lila target Mari? Marinette was easily the kindest, most selfless girl in the school – even to the girl that had been spreading lies about her all year. Gods – Lila had been spreading lies about Marinette for the past year and a half – and Marinette had sat there, taken it, and been only kind in return.

How did she do it?

By the end of the school day, Nino had decided that he needed to take down Lila Rossi for good. How? Well, he supposed he needed a team to back him up.

First on his list? Le Chien Kim – protector of Marinettes all around.

Kim was always very easy to find after school – listen out for a girl and a boy yelling at each other, and you’d found the dynamic duo of Alix and Kim, competing. Today, they were on the school’s basketball court – Max was sitting silently on the side as Markov kept score of the one-on-one.

Nino watched as Kim flawlessly dunked another basket over Alix’s head, whooping boyishly as he did so. Kim had always been good at sport – but the last time Nino asked, they had been ten, and Kim had certainly not been at good at basketball as he was now.

“Kim?” Nino called across the court. Three heads turned his way – two very quickly turning back to what they were doing. Kim smiled, beginning to walk over.

“Nino! What can I do for you?” Kim grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it as he walked.

“It’s… kind of a situation we need to talk about privately.”

“Oh.” Kim looked back at Alix and Max. “Code two?”

“Code one, dude.”

Kim stopped; water bottle dropping to his side. “Well, shit. Let’s go.”

“Hey!” Alix yelled as Kim caught up with Nino to exit the gym. “Where are you going? We aren’t finished!”

“Play with Max!” Kim responded. “I’ll be right back!”

‘Codes’ were a system that the trio (Nino, Kim, Mari) had come up with after Mari forced them to all watch an entire season of Pretty Little Liars. There were three, and it was simple – Code three was something they could handle themselves but may want help with; a scraped knee, a lift home, advice. Code two was something moderate that required assistance, but not immediately; deeper advice (or in the times they’d pulled it – ‘come-visit-me-in-the-hospital’ -Kim, yearly from 6 to 13 for some broken bone or other.) And a code one was dire; the SOS message itself.

At the time it had felt cool to have a secret system (albeit one they never used – they didn’t really have a stalker) but now it was a nice feeling to know that even if they didn’t have deep conversations about their crushes at the latest hour for ten year olds to be up (hint: think midnight) there was still something that connected the three of them. Even if Nino hadn’t been keeping up on Kim’s basketball achievements.

The two buys entered the bathrooms adjacent to the locker rooms, and Kim began opening stalls, checking for people. Nino fidgeted with his cap; taking it off, combing his hair back, and placing it back on, only to repeat. Kim finished fairly quickly, turning back to Nino.

“What’s up?” He asked, turning to Nino. “Code one? We’ve never used that before. This better not be a joke.”

“It isn’t,” Nino sighed. “It’s… complicated.”

“Where’s Marinette?” Kim asked. “Don’t these things usually concern the three of us?”

“Yeah, well, that’s the thing… it’s kind of about Marinette. That’s the problem.”

* * *

Twenty minutes and a full explanation later, and Kim was seething in a way that only he could – looking constantly as if he were about to punch you. He probably was, too.

It was sort of comedic how differently they all handled their emotions – especially rage. Kim got all violent, Nino tended to go silent (which, apparently, was absolutely terrifying) and Marinette (the absolute angel who barely got angry anyway) tended to get all shouty and usually cried a bit due to the strength of her emotions. Maybe it was their polar opposites that made them click in the way they did. They didn’t have to be friends post baby-age, but they’d stuck.

“I am going to kill Lila,” Kim said, cracking his knuckles for the tenth time.

“No. We can’t kill her,” said Nino. “You could beat her up, though?”

Kim nodded. “If I see her tomorrow, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself.”

Nino let a brief smile come to his lips, before it dropped again at the severity of the situation. “Listen…” He said. “We shouldn’t kill her, or beat her up, or even let her know that we know yet. We should construct a plan, and expose her.”

“Good idea,” said Kim, pulling out his phone. “I’ll send a text to Alix – she can put it on the class group chat, and we can-“

“No,” Nino interrupted. “No texts. Remember that one time when Marinette called Lila out on her lies? Nobody believed her. And suddenly her two childhood friends are rushing to her defence? I hate to admit it, but we’re probably the only ones who see through this bullshit – and that’s because we’ve known Marinette so long. But because we’ve known her, our word is biased and we’re just defending her because her parents are friends with our parents. We can’t.”

Kim ran a hand over his face. “Fine. What do we do, then? Everyone is under her spell.”

“I know. Rose, Juleka, Ivan… hell, she’s even got Alya wrapped around her pinky finger. We should act normal. Gather evidence. Wait it out… and then strike.”

Kim’s frown slowly turned into a grin. “That sounds great.”

“Deal?” Nino asked, holding out a hand to shake. Kim took it.

“By the way, you and Alya…?” Kim asked as they begun walking back to the gym.

“Yeah, we’re a thing. We’re almost at two years.”

“Aww, congrats dude!”

“Yeah… what about you and Alix?” Nino opened the locker room door, revealing the basketball court.

“Me and Alix? What do you mean?” Kim whispered, looking at Alix and Max bickering from the other side of the court.

“A thing?”

Kim shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

Nino chuckled. “We need to do a three person sleepover like we did in the olden days, just to catch up.”

Kim chuckled. “Hey, once this shitstorm is over, I’m totally up for that. We gotta do it at Mari’s house though, she has-“

“-Free snacks,” the both of them chorused, chuckling.

“Alright, Nino. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nino nodded. “You too, Kim. Act normal!”

Kim began to walk back towards Alix. “Oh, fuck off. I’m incredible at drama. You should practice in the mirror!”

* * *

The next day, as Nino was very right to assume, came quickly. He’d spent the entire night mindlessly doing homework, and staying up wondering how to call Lila out on her lies. He’d come up with a couple of plans:

  1. The humiliation method – call Jagged Stone and Prince Ali in school and get them to confess to not knowing one Lila Rossi. Pros: Lila gets a metaphorical bitch slap, but Cons: she’ll probably be akumatised.



  1. Wait for her to reveal herself – liars always slip up. Pros: Nino and Kim don’t directly hurt anyone, Cons: Lila has been successfully lying for two years; she’s pretty damn good at it. How long with this take?



  1. Divide and conquer – approach one classmate at a time and ‘turn them.’ Pros: Lila will probably get a physical bitch slap (Rose? Alya?) but Cons: what if nobody believes it?



  1. Have Lila expelled for bullying – record her lies against Marinette and go straight to the principal. Pros: no idiotic teenagers to convince, Lila is gone forever, Cons: recordings. Isn’t that illegal?



Nino drew up the list, sending it via WhatsApp to Kim. They very quickly eliminated methods 2 and three (risk factor outweighs the pros), which left them with one final decision.

“We can go to school and see what bullshit we can record Lila sprouting in one day.” Nino suggested, rubbing at his eyes. They ached – whether it was from lack of sleep, as it was now 4 in the morning, or the light of his phone – he couldn’t say.

“I don’t know,” Kim said. “I kind of like the idea of publicly humiliating Lila and watching her reaction.”

“But what if she finds a way to save herself? She’s good at this – she’s been fooling all of us for almost two years. We don’t know what she’s capable of.”

Kim’s heavy sigh came out sort of grainy over the phone line. “You’re right. Okay. We’ll record around her – see what shit we can dig up – and if it fails, and only if it fails, we go straight into plan B. Comprendo?”

“Capiche, dude,” said Nino. “Now get some sleep. It’s almost half four.”

“Says you, dick. Close your eyes. Want me to sing you a lullaby?”

Nino chuckled. “No, thank you – unless your voice has improved in the last year or so.”

“Alright. Night.”

“Night.”

* * *

The next morning, the bags under Nino’s eyes felt heavy, but the boiling blood in his veins gave him enough energy to race through his morning routine. He got downstairs to his mother desperately trying to cook eggs for Chris, his younger brother, who was glued to the TV.

“Morning,” said Nino with a grin, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I don’t need breakfast today.”

“No?” His mother chuckled, looking back at him. “Then who will eat all this food?”

“I’m sure Chris can take care of it,” Nino said light-heartedly. “Right Chris?”

“What?” Chris yelled obnoxiously from the other room. Nino rolled his eyes.

“So why are we not eating?” His mom turned off the frying pan, turning to face her son. “In a rush?”

“Yes, actually. I’m going to see Marinette before school.”

“Oh,” she said. “That’s… interesting. I thought you were closer to that Adrien boy now?”

Nino nodded. “Well, I am, but this… thing happened at school yesterday, and I wanted to walk with Marinette today.”

His mother frowned. “Is she alright?”

“Fine!” Nino said a little too quickly, an awkward laugh bubbling out of his throat. “She’s fine, I just… miss her a bit, you know?”

His mother shrugged, plating the eggs. “Well you’ll see her this Sunday for food, but… never mind. Say hello to Tom and Sabine for me? It’s been too long. Oh, and take some money for breakfast there!”

“I will!” Said Nino, slipping on his trainers. “See you later!”

“Bye!” Chorused his mom and little brother, who had probably clocked the smell of scrambled eggs and paused his TV show to eat. Nino shut the door, shivering slightly at the frigid Parisian air.

Breathing out and laughing softly at the dragon breath he formed, Nino began to walk very swiftly towards the bakery. He had to get there before Marinette left – so with a half hour till school begun, he was making good time with his speedwalking.

However, precisely 8 and a half minutes, a thousand dragon breaths and a pause for his sore muscles later, Nino realized two very key facts. The first: he was dangerously unfit. Not even ten minutes of walking at a slightly elevated speed? And two: that he should not have speedwalked, because now there were 21 minutes until school, and Nino was sitting very awkwardly in the bakery after Mari’s parents had said she was not awake yet.

Of course she wasn’t awake. It was Marinette. If she could wake up and get ready with five minutes until school, she would. Nino had been graciously given several distractions by the Dupain-Chengs in the form of pastries (all free – which he felt sort of guilty for, but was also sort of used to.) Now he played the waiting game.

Except the waiting game was very boring, and Nino lasted maybe a minute before he took out hos phone.

**N: I’m at the bakery. Nette’s asleep.**

**K: As usual. Want me to come?**

**N: I think I’ve got it handled. Plus 2 is more suspicious than 1 right**

**K: don’t be suspicious, don’t be suspicious, don’t e suspicious**

**N: stfu u tiktoker**

**N: Jeez didn’t think they’d take u 2**

**K: Hey say that to my 3.6 million likes**

**N: I will**

“Nino?”

Nino looked up at the calling of his name. Mari’s father, Tom, was beckoning him over. He stood from the table for two he was at, pocketing his phone and walking over.

“What up, Mister Dupain? How’s it hanging?”

“Very well, Nino, thank you. I was actually hoping to ask a favour of you. Marinette still isn’t awake, it seems. Maybe you could go up and warn her?”

Nino nodded. “No problem, dude. See you in a minute!”

Nino took the familiar path all the way up the building to Marinette’s bedroom – frowning a little at the nostalgia the actions brung. “Marinette?” Nino knocked on the trapdoor. “Marinette? You awake?”

No response. Nino sighed, pushing the trapdoor open and entering her room. “So… pink,” he said, standing up. She obviously hadn’t painted it since he’d last been up here, then. “Mari? It’s time to go, dude. You’ll be late for class.”

He looked around a little – at the desk, strewn with design papers; at the photos (about half were solo shots of Adrien – but she’d equalled it with other models, looking more at the outfits. Her real friends’ photos were framed next to her computer. Nino smiled, looking on one very close to the front – of him, Mari and Kim, back in the day were Mari was the tallest, Nino wore all black and Kim’s two front teeth were missing. His heart clenched slightly.

He missed that.

“Marinette?” He asked. “Don’t make me come up. I will. Are you seriously still asleep?”

A cold breeze passed Nino, and he shivered slightly, beginning to climb. “I’m gonna get you,” he said quietly. “In three, two…”

He reached the top of the ladder, springing up onto the bed. “One!” He called loudly, grabbing what he thought was her body – the lump under the sheets. But the lump was very soft, and detached from the rest of the ‘body’ once pulled. In fact, Nino pulled the sheets off entirely – finding no Mari, and an assortment of pillows to mimic a body shape.

“Mari, you sly fox,” he chuckled to himself, prodding at the sheets. “Sneaking out at night? Is this why you’re always late?”

Nino replaced the blankets, fashioning them back into a body, and retreated down the ladder.

**N: Mari, I came to visit but u weren’t in ur room?? And ur parents didn’t see u leave, and the window is open… sneaky.**

**N: But, seriously. We should talk.**

Shutting off his phone, Nino began descending back through the house, emerging in the bakery. “She wasn’t there,” he said to Mr. Dupain, who frowned in confusion. “Maybe she left early?”

“She did say she had that fabric order to grab, dear…” Sabine placed a comforting hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Maybe we just missed her?”

Tom nodded, grabbing two croissants and making quick work of wrapping them up. “One for you, and one for if you see Marinette – the silly girl probably forgot to eat.” He chuckled. “Thank you, Nino.”

“Thank you, Mr. Dupain! Mrs. Cheng! Have a nice day!”

**N: Mari, your parents think you left early to buy fabrics. I don’t know what’s up, but if that wasn’t it, I want some explanation ;)**

When Nino got to school, Kim was waiting. Kim, who always waited in the classroom because he was allergic to the cold (and Alix was in the classroom) Kim. The taller boy spotted Nino and began walking over hastily, arms crossed to try and conserve warmth.

“Where’s Mari?” Were the first words to spill out of his lips.

“I don’t know. She wasn’t in her room. Her parents think she left early to buy fabric?”

Kim shrugged. “She’s not in the classroom.”

“And you aren’t either…?”

Kim shook his head. “That _snake_ is in there. I can’t even look at her without feeling like I’m going to punch her.”

Nino hummed in agreement. “Just… find your happy place. Look at Alix or something.”

Despite the cold (or maybe because of it), Kim’s face heated slightly. “I… Alix and I… we aren’t a thing.”

“But you still like her, right?”

Kim shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mister Teen Movie Cliché. We should get to class. Avoid Lila – especially if you feel like you’ll punch her. I’ll record.”

With a swift nod, the two begun to head into the building together – an unspoken and yet strong bond burning them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go!! part one over, and the plan has been set in motion! thoughts? comments? don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed, too! :))


	2. The Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien joins the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!! it's been 23 hours (almost to the dot) since I posted the last chapter, and the support has been insane! i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!! so here's another chapter ;)

Nino was, for lack of a better word, annoyed. At several things, really.

Not at Lila – he was downright _pissed_ at Lila. But he was also annoyed that her lies were just so damn convincing. To everyone else (except for Kim – who had been staring very aggressively at Alix for the past 40 minutes) Lila was this flawless display of incredible stories that he absolutely could not disprove. He was annoyed that he’d been purposefully sitting next to her all day, just to hear her say something incriminating – only for her to repeat the same bullshit she’d been spewing for her entire time. He was annoyed at himself for not noticing how damn manipulative she was – driving people apart, friendships apart, _relationships_ apart.

That last one, he was annoyed about the most. Lila had somewhat tolerated Nino – yes. He knew he wasn’t his famous rich model best friend, but he was very good at being a friend (prided himself on it, actually) and he knew he’d never kissed the Pope’s ass or whatever (sue him – he wasn’t even a Christian, anyway.) But he sure as hell had never been a threat to her before. And as far as she knew, he wasn’t one now.

But Lila was damn good at twisting stories to get them how she wanted them – and every day, Alya was being pushed further and further away from Marinette.

Marinette and Adrien were both an hour and a half late to classes that morning. Adrien had a photoshoot – which Lila praised, calling him talented and sweet and hard-working. But Marinette’s excuse was that she slept in (which Nino _knew_ wasn’t true) and Lila used it as an excuse to call Marinette lazy and irresponsible – even using it as a chance to question her leadership abilities as class rep.

Nino was fuming! How in the ever-loving gods had he let this slide before? And Marinette, the poor girl, had to just sort of sit there and take it as they were taught; staring off into space half of the time.

In between classes, Nino caught her in the corridors – and by some whim he hugged her as tightly as he could for a split second, between the teenagers. Marinette didn’t reciprocate for a second; but when she did, Nino could almost feel his lungs crushing through his ribs.

“Hey,” Nino whispered, pulling back to offer a smile to the tiny girl. Marinette offered a small one in response.

Nino leant into Mari’s ear. “Lila’s a bitch.”

A deprecating half-smile graced her lips. “You’re telling me,” she said, walking off to her next class and leaving Nino behind.

Yes, Nino could do everything he could, but… was it too late for Marinette?

By lunch, Nino had grown impatient. Yes, he now had that stuff about Marinette being lazy – but was it bullying, instead of just ‘expressing an opinion’? If Lila’s parents were diplomats (50/50 chance – she could lie about that, too) then they had power – and he needed strong enough evidence to get her expelled.

Which was why he needed allies. Insiders; people that Lila spoke to enough that she’d be 10 times more likely to make a mistake about. He wasn’t the man for the job – his relationship with her was average at best – and Kim couldn’t do it because of his borderline anger issues.

So at lunch, Nino surveyed. Lila always sat at the central table of the school’s canteen – gossiping and eating her measly salad for everyone that wanted to watch and participate. He noted the many, many religious followers – and the other many blatant ignorers – and saw no potential whatsoever.

And then his best friend, Adrien fucking Agreste, walked in.

Nino had somewhat noticed it before – but he’d always assumed Adrien was alright with all the attention he was getting from Lila. Yes, it made him uncomfortable – but only slightly, and surely the dude gets enough practice with that thanks to all of his fans.

Nino winced. Toxic thinking. His best friend was suffering at the hands of Lila – and like it or not, he had blatantly ignored it for over a year. Disgusting.

Thinking back, had Adrien ever been comfortable in Lila’s presence? Girls were always vying to get close to him, to touch him; and Lila was a slightly more violent pursuer. The second Adrien walked in, Lila was up and attached on his arm, gushing to him about something or other that was probably so irrelevant it made his buddy’s brain hurt. Adrien tried to pull away – but Lila’s head on his shoulder was apparently steadfast; and eventually Adrien gave up and let her drag him to the table in the middle of the lunch room.

Nino knew what he had to do.

**N: First ally: Adrien. Moving in now.**

**K: Adrien? U sure bro?**

**N: Positive**

Nino walked over slowly, lounging by the table for a second and joining in on the laughter that erupted from a joke someone had told. “Uhm, Adrien?” He asked once it had died down, placing a strategic hand behind his neck and rubbing slightly, feigning remorse. “Do you mind if steal my dude away from you all for a second?”

Lila’s eyes twitched in anger – something out of a damn horror movie – but she smiled, nodding softly. “As long as you need. Come find me when you’re done, though.”

Adrien stood up hastily, barely grabbing his bag before following Nino out of the lunchroom. “Thank you,” Adrien breathed out. “Lila’s getting more and more clingy.”

Nino winced in sympathy, turning the corner on the way to the library. Adrien’s eyebrows drew together. “Uhm… where are we going?”

“Library,” Nino said, turning down another hallway. “We need to talk about something.”

“Yeah?” Adrien asked. “Can’t we talk about it here?”

“Not really.” Nino pushed open the door to the library, holding it open for Adrien.

“Not gonna lie, you sound sort of serial killer-y.” Adrien chuckled. “The library? You hate the library.”

Nino led the way, winding through shelves upon shelves of their library, and landing at a small, circular table, far away from the rest of the student population but still close enough to hear their ‘chatter’ (even though the library was a silent place… ugh.) Nino took a seat, and Adrien followed suit.

A moment later, Kim showed up.

“Okay, is this a murder plot? Nino’s the bait, Kim’s the muscle,” Adrien half-joked. “I’m intimidated.”

Kim took a seat opposite Adrien, not removing his eyes from the blonde’s once. Nino groaned internally.

They were trying to recruit him, not give him a damn heart attack.

“We need your help.” Nino began. “It’s about Lila. We want to expose her.”

Adrien’s eyebrows drew together. “Expose what?”

“Her lies. Her stupid manipulation techniques. Her bullying. She’s a bitch, Adrien – and I don’t use that word lightly. We have to do something.”

Adrien nodded. “I know she’s lying about some stuff. But who’s she bullying?”

Nino sighed. “Marinette. I don’t know why; but everything Lila says is like some stupid vendetta against her. Like this morning. She only had praises to sing for you, but because Mari didn’t have as good of an excuse, she spends an hour going off?”

Kim nodded. “And Marinette’s not going to speak up about it – so someone has to. We’re going to expose Lila. But to do it, we need your help.”

Adrien nodded. “What do you need me to do?”

“Record her,” Nino said. “Record everything she says – the moment she starts veering into lie-territory. We’ve been at this a day, and I have like an hour of her lies already. They’re all she talks about. And half of it is making Marinette look bad. We want to get Lila expelled.”

Adrien blinked. “Wait, what?”

“You may not see it, Agreste,” Kim begun, “but what Lila is doing is bullying. She’s been tormenting Marinette since the day she arrived – and Marinette has sat and taken it and had nobody on her side for too long. Are you in or are you out?”

“In,” Adrien said softly. “I just… expelled? Isn’t that a bit far? What if she gets akumatised?”

“Oh, boo hoo,” Nino said. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are here for a reason.”

“Yeah,” said Kim. “Are you doubting our judgement of the situation?”

“No,” said Adrien. “I’m just wondering whether you’re sure of how Marinette-“

“Marinette,” Kim interrupted, “and I have been friends since before diapers. I think I know how she feels.”

“Before-“ Adrien blinked. “How can you be friends before diapers? As soon as you’re born you wear a diaper, right?”

Kim got really close to Adrien’s face. “In the womb,” he whispered, edging back slowly until he was seated – maintaining eye contact with Adrien for the while. Adrien looked over to Nino, who confirmed it with a nod.

“It’s true. Our moms went to a pregnancy class together, and we were all born three weeks apart. We were basically friends in the womb.”

“…cool. So, do you want me to start recording?”

A grin overtook Nino’s face. “Absolutely. As soon as you can.”

* * *

**N: Mari? I know you’ve read my texts, dude**

**N: and the sleeping in thing may have worked on everyone else**

**N: but you weren’t in bed**

**N: you don’t have to tell me if you’re really uncomfortable**

**N: but I just want to know if you’re okay?**

**M: I’m fine, Nino. Promise.**

**N: very formal**

**N: are you sure**

**M: Yes**

**M: it’s… complicated**

**M: I got caught up in something and I couldn’t leave**

**M: and I promised someone I wouldn’t tell anybody what it was**

**M: not even my longest friends <3**

**N: okay**

**N: as long as you’re okay**

**M: I am**

**N: good**

**M: good**

**N: goodnight**

**M: good night, nino.**

* * *

**N: no answers**

**A: ???**

**K: hush Agreste. Nothing?**

**N: she said she promised someone she wouldn’t tell anybody else**

**N: I told her I respected that**

**K: do you?**

**N: yes but also I am very nosy so,,,,**

**A: somebody please explain**

**N: you know how mari was late today?**

**A: yeah**

**N: she said she overslept but I went to her house to walk her to school, and she wasn’t in bed**

**N: so she definitely didn’t oversleep**

**N: which means she’s hiding something**

**K: exactly**

**K: poor mari**

**K: why doth the word serveth such utter bullshit over yonder**

**A: what the hell**

**K: shush I take drama**

**K: do u need a translation**

**N: guys**

**N: im genuinely worried, dudes**

**N: she says she’s ok**

**N: but what if she’s not?**

* * *

The next morning, Nino was up bright and early to walk Marinette to school again. He’d warned Adrien and Kim over text, and was considering also dropping Marinette a text just to let her know so she was… prepared… for guests.

But when he got to the bakery, Marinette was sitting at a table, as if waiting for him, a drink in one hand and a pastry in the other. She looked up at the sound of the bell chiming to indicate his entrance – offering a small smile as he moved to take the seat opposite her.

“Morning, Mari. Up early.”

Marinette smiled slightly. “I assumed you’d come today, considering you missed me yesterday. What’s up?”

Nino blinked. “Nothing – nothing’s up, dude. Why would you think something’s up?”

“Well… you showed up to walk me to school yesterday, which we haven’t done since we were, like, eight – and then you just randomly hugged me in the middle of the hallway yesterday and told me Lila was a bitch? I don’t know… it all seems pretty weird.”

Nino nodded. “Well, Lila is horrible, right? She lies about everything.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “You… you know that?”

“Of course,” Nino chuckled. “I’m ashamed about how long it took me to figure it out, but I know it now – and I know someone has to stop her.”

Marinette paused for a second, the thought processes evident on her face. “Let’s head to school?” She asked – and the two of them rose, tucking in their chairs and beginning the regular journey.

“How did you figure it out?” Mari asked, taking a bite from her pastry and offering it to Nino, who also took a bite.

“She says a lot of stuff, but she said you didn’t design Jagged’s stuff – which I know you did.”

Marinette frowned. “Of course she did. And what, she’s saying that she designed it?”

“No – she’s just saying you can get those glasses for really cheap online anywhere.”

They paused at a main road, waiting for the traffic to cease so they could cross to the school. “How long have you known?” Asked Nino.

“Since the beginning,” responded Marinette.”

“Woah, seriously?” The traffic lights turned red - and both teens crossed slowly. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Marinette shrugged. “I tried. I tried a couple times, back at the beginning – but every time, nobody believed me, and then Lila got akumatised – which kind of defeats the moral argument. I don’t want to cause akumatisations. So, I decided I’d take the high road.”

“The high road?” Nino asked. “Marinette, Lila is bullying you. Spreading hurtful lies about someone isn’t okay. You don’t have to take the damn high road – fuck the high road, okay? You shouldn’t suffer through this.”

“Yeah, well…” Marinette shrugged again as they began climbing the stairs at the front of the college. ”Nobody would believe me anyway.”

“I believe you.”

Marinette turned to Nino for the first time in their walk, hand half-crushing the half-eaten pastry. “I don’t think that’s enough, Nino. Don’t call her out on it – you’ll lose, and then she’ll just target you, too.”

“But-“

“No, Nino,” Marinette sighed heavily. “Just… stop, alright? It’s not worth it.”

Nino moved to say something else – but Marinette had already walked away.

* * *

Nino never expected to say this, but he was actively attempting to spend every waking hour as close to Lila as possible. Almost everything she said was somewhat incriminating – a hidden jab at someone or a white lie about something – but barely any of it was _enough._

Lucky for him, Alya was pretty happy to spend most of that time by his side, also making conversation with Lila. Nino wanted terribly to tell Alya everything – all the lies and the manipulation she’d been unfairly subjected to – but over the years, Alya had become fiercely loyal to her friends, and unfortunately, that now included Lila. If Nino wanted Alya to believe, he needed something better.

He also had Adrien – poor Adrien, who always looked really uncomfortable in the liar’s presence, even underneath the polite model smile he put on to keep appearances. Nino was well-versed in the art of Adrien-Agreste-body-language (and the boy was an open book). And Adrien was very, _very_ uncomfortable.

The only time Nino and Adrien got to properly talk was in the back of History – as they shared the back row in the left, and remained out of sight of a pretty chill teacher; allowing their conversations to venture on for usually the entire hour. Mostly they talked about anything and everything (movies and videogames came up a lot) but more recently, Nino wanted to discuss the plan.

“Why don’t you just avoid Lila?” He asked, looking up from their joint textbook. “She obviously makes you uncomfortable.”

Adrien shrugged. “I’ve tried. There’s no getting rid of her. If I avoid her at lunch, then she says her arthritis hurts her eyes or something stupid, and sit next to me in classes all afternoon. It’s better to just sit back and take it.”

Nino made a mental note that Lila had also lied about having several disabilities that she probably did not possess.

“But that’s not fair on you.”

Adrien shrugged. “I know how to deal with it. And sitting next to her isn’t the worst thing she can do.”

Nino frowned. “What do you mean, dude?”

“I mean… she’s very clingy, right? You’ve seen it – she grabs your arm, and doesn’t let go. I can listen to her talk – I can zone that out – but I don’t really like her touching me.”

Nino nodded. “Have you asked her to stop?”

Adrien shrugged. “I think so, in the beginning. I was really polite about it at first – subtle, you know? But eventually it got old, and I asked her to stop – and she says no. Now she straight up tries to kiss me every time I’m near her.”

Nino blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah,” said Adrien. “It’s kind of awkward – especially when I can’t escape. Also, I think she talks to my dad. I can’t prove it, though.”

“Adrien…” Nino said. “This is harassment. You know that, right?”

Adrien frowned. “No it isn’t. Harassment is like… getting beaten up, or something.”

“Harassment is when you directly tell someone to stop doing something, and they continue. It’s a very wide statement.” Nino shrugged. “Yours may not be severe… but she’s still kissing you against your will, right? Has she ever hurt you?”

“I mean… she has sharp nails. But not often.”

“Do you have pictures?”

Adrien rolled up his sleeves to reveal fresh, bloody crescent marks in his lower arm. “You want photographs?”

“Evidence,” Nino supplied. “For the takedown.”

“Harassment and some nail marks. Really?”

“Does she do anything else? Follow you, maybe?”

“Well… a bit. But never int my own home – my father always invites her in.”

Nino felt sick to the stomach. God, Lila was a _creep._ Both Adrien and Marinette had gone through so much shit due to her. Lila deserved everything that was coming to her.

Nino got his phone out, opening the camera app. “That’s a long list of charges, Adrien. And with this, the lying, and the bullying – I think we’ve got a pretty strong case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn,,,, lila really is a bitch isn't she


	3. The Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gather evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... this took a while. But I had a plan for it, and that plan flew out the window - and i've proofed this chapter over, and over - and I think it's where I want it to be. Warning, folks: this gets heavy.
> 
> tw: panic attack

“Alright, official Takedown Team meeting, recording one. Here’s what we’ve got so far. Kim?”

“Uuh… like, eight hours of Lila being a bitch to different people – about half of that about Marinette. Also, a bunch of research into arthritis which legitimately proves that she cannot have it?”

“Good work. Adrien?”

“Other than the more personal stuff, I have the phone numbers of both of her parents thanks to my father’s assistant – so we can call them to fact check everything before we go in for the kill.”

“Perfect. I, Nino Lahiffe, also have substantial evidence-“

Kim leant over his bed, pausing the phone’s recording. “Seriously? ‘I, Nino Lahiffe’?”

“What?” Nino asked. “The recording needs to know our names.”

“We’re literally the only three people that will ever listen to this recording.” Said Kim.

“And your voice is pretty distinct,” supplied Adrien.

“Whatever,” Nino huffed. “Just… I’ve basically just got more of that stuff. Lots to support the bullying claim. But what if Marinette doesn’t want to press charges?”

Adrien looked over to Nino, who was sitting next to Kim on his monster-bed. “What do you mean?”

Nino shrugged. “What I said, dude. We can call her out for lies and everything – but without Marinette, there is no expulsion. The only harsh rules in our school are for bullying.”

“And hats,” Kim scoffed. “Which is weird, considering there is absolutely nothing about the protection of kid’s mental health in a severely toxic environment.”

“Damn,” said Adrien. “That was weirdly insightful.”

“I know, right?” Kim said. “I hang out with a lot of theatre geeks – but every now and again, they sprout some deep shit.”

“Guys,” Nino frowned, pulling the other two back into conversation. “It’s not just me, right? Marinette is really closed off now. She’s had to deal with this whole bullying thing for far too long. It’s like she doesn’t even care anymore.”

Adrien nodded. “I’m a bit worried about her, actually. She talks to us – but as soon as Lila walks in the room, it’s like she closes off.”

“And the worst part is up until, like, a week ago – nobody noticed.”

Nino winced. “How long has she been pulling away from us, and nobody’s tried to help her? I feel like such a bad friend.”

“She’s strong,” said Adrien, smiling softly. “Determined. And she’s made it this far. I think she’ll want to serve that bitch the can of whoop-ass stew she deserves.”

“Damn!” Kim yelled. “I didn’t know you had a mouth on you, Agreste.”

Adrien shrugged. “What can I say? I don’t get out much – and American housewives are potty mouths.”

“Whoop-ass stew?” Nino chuckled. “I like that.”

“Hey,” said Kim. “I agree with Adrien. Mari’s a damn fighter. If we provide enough ammo, she’ll blow Lila to smithereens.”

“Well then, I guess we better keep collecting ammunition.”

* * *

“Can we talk?”

Those were words Nino never thought he’d hear. He’d only ever seen them in cliched movies before – right before someone got dumped. And he’d never been worried about being dumped. Him and Alya were closer than any of those couples. Realer.

So, when Alya asked him, “can we talk?” whilst he was sitting with Lila (gathering a good amount of evidence – Lila was saying Marinette dropped her biology textbook on Lila’s foot on purpose, which is _insane –_ especially since Marinette didn’t take biology this year,) Nino had a very impromptu heart attack.

“Yeah, sure,” he managed to stutter out, getting up and sending a smile Lila’s way – a ‘be right back’ sort of thing. He stood, and followed Alya out of the cafeteria and down the halls, to a secluded corridor.

“What’s up, Alya?” He asked, in what he hoped was a casual tone – although his hands itched to take off his hat and fiddle with it.

Alya turned to face him, and whatever warmth he was used to catching in her gaze had left. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Do you still have feelings for me?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Yes, he had – but the question was so absurd, he thought he’d have her repeat it, just in case. “Of course I still have feelings for you, Alya. Why would you think any different?”

Alya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the tiled floor. “Well, I don’t know, Nino. Over this past week, you’ve been pulling away. You never want to sit with me at lunch, you’re always late in the mornings, and every day after school you say you’re busy – too busy to face time, let alone go on a date with your girlfriend.”

“Alya… I still have feelings for you. I love you, remember? And you love me-“

“Do you, though?” Alya’s words were becoming angry, and the sheen in her eyes felt like a thousand pinpricks in Nino’s chest. “Because Lila told me you’ve been hanging out with her an awful lot lately – almost every hour you’re at school. She thinks you have a crush on her. And to be honest, Nino, I don’t think she’s wrong.”

Shit. _Shit, shit, shit._ How could he fix this?

“She is wrong, Alya! I’ve known Lila two years and just because I want to sit with her a couple times, and you think I have a crush on her?”

“I do! It’s not that hard to lose feelings, you know – but I thought you and I had someth-“ she paused, sniffling softly and rubbing a hand under one eye quickly. By now, Nino’s eyes were slightly brimming with tears, too – even more as Alya’s began to fall.

“We have something, Alya. I love you. I would never have a crush on Lila.”

“You promise?”

Nino’s chest caved in on itself at how small Alya’s voice sounded. “Yes. Yes, babe, I promise. I love you. I’m sorry.”

He moved in for a hug, and Alya fell into his arms – her tears creating a patch in his shirt that really, he couldn’t care less about. Alya always smelt good – cinnamon-y – and he’d missed her more than he’d realised, over this past week.

She pulled back, wiping at her cheeks. “So why were you hanging out with Lila, then?”

“I- uh-“ What did he tell her? The truth?

Alya’s eyes flashed with hurt again. “Nino?”

“Lila’s a liar.” He blurted. “She’s been targeting and bullying Marinette for two years, now – ever since she joined the school. I… I didn’t notice before, but now that I see her lies, I’m gathering evidence – we’re going to go to Principal Damocles-“

“ _Lila_ is bullying _Marinette?”_ Alya shook her head. “Nino, you’ve got it all wrong. Marinette is bullying Lila – spreading rumours that Lila’s stories are fake because she’s jealous, and she’s defending her own lies. Did you know she doesn’t even know Jagged Stone?”

“What? Alya, that’s insane-“

“And you’re going to the principal about it? To get her what, suspended?”

“Expelled.” Nino mumbled.

“Expelled! Lila is innocent! But everyone is targeting her – people like you. Nino, I started dating you because you were sweet, and caring, and selfless; where is that Nino now?”

A lump began to form in Nino’s throat – fear. This conversation could not be heading where he thought it was.

“Where is the Nino that I fell in love with in a panther cage? Because that Nino doesn’t try to get innocent girls expelled.”

Nino wanted to defend himself – yell to the rooftops that Lila was the liar – but the lump was slowly choking him. It was like he was frozen in place.

“And if that Nino isn’t there, then… I don’t think I want to date him. I think… I think we should take a break, Nino. Have some space.”

“No, Alya, you don’t understand-“

“You’re right, I don’t. And until I do, we should be apart.”

Nino swallowed loudly. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to scream. But he couldn’t move a muscle.

Alya sighed, and it was heavy and hollow. “Goodbye, Nino.”

Alya brushed past him, walking back to the general public – and Nino couldn’t even move himself to turn and watch her go.

He knew this plan would cost him. But how much was too much?

* * *

“Okay – here’s the plan. We have what we have, and recording hours of Lila’s lies isn’t going to do much else. I think we have to go to Marinette.”

As had become custom, the three were meeting in Kim’s room – and snacking on apple slices that his mom kept bringing up the stairs. Adrien and Kim were on the bed, eating, but a newfound rage fuelled Nino – one to take Lila down.

Lila was the cause of all of his problems. If he proved she was a liar, he might get Alya back.

“Go to Marinette?” Kim asked. “Already? Are you sure she’s ready for that?”

“I agree, I think.” Adrien said from besides him, picking up another apple slice. “Lila repeating herself can only do so much. We need to know what Marinette knows – what else we have on her.”

“We also need to know if we can go through with this,” said Nino. “If Marinette says no, we can’t expel her – right?”

Kim sighed. “I get where you’re coming from. You want me to text her?”

“Wait, right now?” Adrien asked. “What- what are we going to say?”

“We’ll figure it out,” supplied Nino. “Yes, Kim. Now or never.”

An hour later, the three boys were sitting on the bed, looking at Marinette – who was seated comfortably on a beanbag chair in front of them, but looking around awkwardly. “Umm, what is this?” She asked.

Nino looked over to Kim, who looked over to Adrien, who shrugged. “Uhm…” Kim begun. “We are taking down Lila – and we want your help.”

Marinette’s eyebrows drew together. “You’re doing what?”

“We are exposing Lila,” said Nino. “Once and for all. Taking her down. She deserves it.”

“Hey, I’m not arguing with that part…” Marinette smiled softly. “But I thought we should take the high road?”

“Why would we take the high road, Mari?” Asked Kim. “She’s been tormenting you for years.”

Marinette shrugged, hands fiddling in her lap. “I… I thought it would be better. We can’t keep causing akumatisations – and Lila can talk her way out of anything.”

“Well,” Nino said, “to take her down, we need evidence. And we want to know every bad thing she has ever done to you – physically, mentally, the whole lot.”

“We also want to know why you never spoke up about it, Mari.” Kim said. “I mean, I know Nino and I haven’t been super close with you in a couple of years, but we know you. We would’ve believed you.”

“Would you?” Marinette leant back, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. “Because from my perspective, she’s been spewing the same shit for the past two years – and nobody realised but me.”

Nino looked down. She was right – two years, and many, _many_ instances in which it would have been so obvious if he’d just looked closer. And he was only now figuring it out.

He looked back up again, and Marinette was staring at Adrien – who was also looking at the floor uncomfortably. Weird. Marinette had never been able to look at Adrien without becoming a stuttering mess before – but now, there was something he couldn’t quite place behind her gaze.

“We’re sorry,” Kim responded. “You’re right. You have every reason to hate us, because we’re idiots, and we’re blind, too. Right?”

“Right,” Nino responded. “But now that we’ve come to our damn senses, we want to help. We want to stop that bitch in her tracks, and get her expelled on charges of bullying. And for that, we need you. So is there anything she’s done that’s really bad?”

Mari cleared her throat softly. “Okay. Well… two years ago, it all started because I figured out she was lying – tried to call her out on it. I think it was the thing where she said she was friends with Ladybug? Anyway, she was fine for a few weeks – but one day she cornered me. In the locker room, I think. And she threatened me – saying all this bullshit about how she’d turn all my friends against me, and paint herself as the victim, and get me expelled – which she did almost do, once. I don’t know, Nino. It’s been two years. My memory’s a little fuzzy.”

“Do you have a diary?” Kim asked. “You used to keep one, right? I bet you wrote every little thing in it that she did to you. Do you think we could use it?”

“No.” Marinette said firmly. “There’s… other stuff in there. Stuff I can’t share. But I could read through it, maybe? Make a list of what she’s done.”

“You mean other than threaten you?” Adrien asked. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Marinette frowned, softly. “Because I thought taking the high road was the way to go, Adrien. Advice from a friend. I guess it didn’t really work out though, did it?”

“Marinette, recently, has she threatened you?” Nino asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Marinette let out a deprecating scoff. “Every time we’re alone. It’s the same stuff – except it usually gets worse. Lila… sometimes I get scared of her, you know? You guys see her lies, but… you don’t see her power. Not all of it.”

“What do you mean?” Kim asked.

“I… I don’t know. In her eyes, you’re her friend. But she… she manipulates everyone’s emotions so they’re all exactly where she wants them. She can break relationships apart without moving a muscle. You guys haven’t even come into contact with that yet.”

“I have,” Nino blurted. Three heads turn towards him.

“…What?” Marinette asked.

“Me and Alya. We broke up because Lila told Alya that I probably had a crush on her – because I was spending excess time with Lila, for the plan. So I explained the plan, and Alya completely took Lila’s side – even saying Mari was the bully. It ended with her saying she needed some space. But- I thought you and Alya were best friends?”

Marinette shrugged. “Alya and I haven’t been close for a while. I tried to expose Lila’s lies one too many times… we talk, but we’re not close. Not in the same way.”

Nino shrugged. “Yeah, well I guess it is what it is. If we take that bitch down, everyone will see.”

Kim leant over to place a comforting hand on Nino’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about Alya, bro. I know you really liked her.”

Despite himself, Nino felt a burn behind his eyes. He’d been with Alya such a long time; but at the same time, if she didn’t see the truth her best friend and her boyfriend were putting right in front of her, was it worth dating her – however much he liked her?

“I’m alright,” Nino’s voice came out thicker than intended. “This isn’t about me. Mari. What else has she directly done?”

“Has she ever hurt you?” Adrien asked. “Like, physically?”

Nino looked over to Adrien swiftly. Since their conversation, Nino had taken it upon himself to chat with Adrien about boundaries that normal people had – that he was allowed to have. How violence, no matter how accidental, wasn’t okay – and even though he may be a bit desensitized to it because of his many rabid fans, anything that made him uncomfortable deserved to be respected. He didn’t owe politeness to anyone if he was uncomfortable, or if he felt as if he was in danger to bodily harm. Not even Lila.

But Adrien being so… forward?

“Not directly,” Marinette responded after a second of contemplation. Nino’s eyes flitted back to Marinette.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Marinette seemed to draw back in on herself – probably because Kim was doing that ‘I-will-punch-you’ thing he did when he got mega-pissed. “What it sounds like,” she mumbled. “She’s pushed me down the stairs a couple of times, sent textbooks hurtling from the upper balcony – she even slammed my hand in a locker, once. Anything to make it look like an ‘accident.’”

Okay. Nino was calm. He was the calmest of the three boys, who all looked like they wanted to murder someone.

But he was also very ready to punch a certain Lila Rossi. Or, you know, get one of her braids ‘accidentally’ trapped in a garbage disposal. And then plead the fifth.

“Marinette…” Adrien leant forwards, reaching out – but Marinette recoiled from his touch so reflexively that it made something pang deep within Nino’s chest. “I’m so, so sorry. If I had known how bad it was… I should have never told you to take the high road.”

“Wait, what?” Kim asked. “What do you mean?”

“I knew,” Adrien admitted. “Not everything – but the lies, I’ve known about since the beginning. I thought they didn’t matter – I thought she’d back off, after a while. I’m so, so sorry.”

Marinette nodded. “It’s alright. I don’t blame you.”

“It sure as hell is not alright,” Kim stood, fuming, fists clenched at his sides. “You knew this, and you didn’t tell anybody? You let her suffer alone? What the fuck!”

“Kim,” Nino stood, placing a hand on Kim’s shoulder. “Relax. You should be blaming Lila for this. Not Adrien.”

“No,” said Adrien softly, also standing up. “Blame me. I was an idiot. I deserve it.”

“Woah, woah-“ said Nino. “Can we all just calm down? Take a breath?”

“I’m going to fucking hit you, Adrien,” Kim said. “So either back off, or-“

“Do it,” said Adrien.

Nino barely blinked before Kim’s fist connected with Adrien’s jaw, sending the blonde staggering back a few paces into the wall. Nino placed his other hand on Kim’s other shoulder, ready to (attempt to) restrain him, if needs be, from taking another punch.

But Kim wasn’t moving. Adrien righted himself, rubbing at his jaw, and a look of mutual understanding passed between the two – one Nino couldn’t quite decipher.

“What the hell?” Marinette whispered from her position now curled up on Kim’s chair. The three looked over to see tears building in her bluebell eyes – tears that should never have been there. “Why would you do that?”

Kim rolled his shoulder, once. “He deserved it. We’re good now.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to hit him. You were never like this when we were kids. You got over your anger – you found better ways to control it. You can’t just hit your friends-“

Marinette’s voice was getting considerably more and more high pitched, and she cut herself off to let out a half-hiccup, half sob, drawing into herself even further. Kim was at her side almost immediately, and this time she didn’t flinch as he wrapped her in an embrace. It took a second, but Marinette reached around his shoulders, burying her head in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry,” Kim whispered.

“Why-“ the word came out a little like a wail. “Why did she have to pick on _me?”_

Marinette was now really, sobbing – shaking like a leaf, or a piece of glass teetering on the edge of some countertop. Kim squeezed tighter, and Marinette continued.

Nino got the feeling that this was the first time she had cried about Lila in a long, _long_ time.

* * *

After Marinette’s breakdown (it lasted somewhere close to an hour, and the entire group wrapped up in a hug, to comfort the small noirette until she felt better,) they let her know everything they had. They played her five minutes of the audio footage before she got sick of it – hearing lies about yourself, and knowing there are hours more of it, must be pretty horrible. They talked her through the entire plan – once they had sufficient evidence, they were going straight to Principal Damocles, and pulling out all the stops – calling Lila’s parents, getting Penny (Jagged’s assistant) on the phone, playing all the evidence, piece by piece, and the Adrien claim. They just needed something to ‘tip the boat’, as Kim put it. A singular piece of evidence that would let them know that this was bullying – not some sick claim of Lila putting her opinions forwards, and not the ruining-of-lives she’d been partaking in.

And Marinette had said that she has just the thing.

Two days later, and Nino and Kim were hidden in the locker room (not in a creepy way – they were just around the corner) when Lila walked in. Marinette was sitting – but she stood when the brunette entered.

“What do you want?” Lila asked. Kim pressed record on his phone, and Nino did the same on his – just in case one got deleted. They were in separate positions, too. Nobody could claim that this video was falsified if there were two, right?

“I want to know why you’re so mean to me,” Marinette said. They’d rehearsed – Mari and Kim, who was the group’s resident actor – for the past two days, exactly what Marinette was going to say. How they were going to provoke Lila. But Marinette’s voice still trembled slightly; and it ignited a fire of anger in Nino’s stomach, that he couldn’t fucking _wait_ to rain upon Lila.

“Why I’m mean to you?” Lila asked. “What on earth do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Lila. Why do you lie so much? Why are you turning people against me? What have I ever done to you?”

Lila sighed. “First off, I don’t lie. I just tell people what they want to hear. I told you that years ago, but I guess you can’t get it through your thick brain that people like me more than you. I tell people good things – it’s not my fault they’re all idiots. But you’re the worst of them all; that’s why I target you. I want you to feel the pain of having no friends, and look at me, and see that I could flick my wrist, and I’d bring more hell upon you than you could ever bring on anybody. I am going to take you down if it is the last thing I do, Marinette.”

Marinette’s hands formed into fists at her sides. “Well you’ve already turned everyone against me. That was your plan, right? So why do you still continue to hurt me?”

Lila shrugged. “Because it’s fun. I love it when people believe me over someone they’ve known all their lives. Shows how good of a friend they are, right? You had your chance, Marinette. And you chose to be against me. I’m only obeying your wishes.”

“I-“

“Besides,” Lila continued, “don’t you think you deserve it? You were the class rep this year – little miss goody two-shoes – and what did you do? Nothing! You lie, and you make excuses; you’re just pretending to be sweet. You’re as bad as me! It isn’t my fault I can cover my tracks, and you’re being left in the dust.”

“You’re wrong, Lila,” Marinette took a step back as Lila advanced. “I’m not like you. You’re cold, and heartless, and a bully – and I would never be like that!”

Lila advanced, shoving Marinette so that she stumbled slightly. “Oh, really?” She shoved again. “Newsflash: I don’t care.” Shove. “You could be the sweetest person on the planet, and I’d still come after you.” Shove. “You declared war on me, you bitch.” Shove. Marinette’s back hit the lockers, and Lila slammed a palm into them threateningly, inches from Marinette’s face. “And I don’t care how much you defend yourself, I’m going to keep coming after you, until you are completely ruined. Until I get you expelled, or you transfer because I’ve alienated you so much. And there’s no reason why – other than I want you to suffer.”

“But-“

Lila’s palm connected with Marinette’s cheek harshly, sending her head slamming into the locker. Marinette’s face twisted with pain, but Lila didn’t back off. “Did I say you could speak? I own you, now. I own all of your friends. And you dare question your leader?”

Marinette was silenced; the fight had left her eyes. Besides Nino, Kim was visibly shaking with anger.

“Try all you want,” said Lila. “It’s actually kind of funny, watching. But I will win. Every single time.”

The sound of the door opening caused Lila to pull back from Marinette, who now had a pink mark on her cheek – and Lila sat quickly, scraping her nails over her face so hard it looked like it drew blood.

Ivan walked in, and paused at the sight – Lila, on the floor, bleeding; and Marinette standing over her, bewildered and a little dazed, probably from the head wound. “What happened?” Asked Ivan, running to Lila’s side.

“Marinette – she attacked me. Called me… rude words. I was only trying to defend myself; I didn’t mean to hit her…”

“Lila, she made you bleed – it’s okay to hit her in self defence. Thank god I walked in.” Ivan glared at Marinette. “What the hell?”

“I didn’t – she’s lying- I-“

“Oh, stop it!” Ivan said. “Give it up! You can’t always defend yourself by saying the other person is lying! I thought you were better than this, Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes welled up. She looked so alone – Nino almost regretted putting her in this position. But this – this evidence. Lila would one hundred percent get expelled. This was irrefutable. This was their ticket.

“Come on, Lila. Let’s go to the nurse’s office, and then we can go to Principal Damocles.” Ivan helped Lila stand, using his massive frame to shield the girl from Marinette.

“No!” Lila exclaimed. “We can’t go to Principal Damocles! Marinette would get suspended!”

Ivan sent one final glare to Marinette, helping Lila (who was now limping) out. “Yeah, well she deserves it,” he muttered before the door slammed shut.

Nino stopped recording, anger bubbling inside him so intensely he felt as if he would implode. Next to him, Kim was almost in tears. “Fuck!” Kim yelled, punching a locker, and hissing afterwards at the pain in his knuckles.

Marinette flinched at the sound of Kim’s fist connecting with the locker, and the first tears spilled over her cheeks. Nino ran over, opening his arms, even as Marinette collapsed on the floor, grabbing at air all around her and panting softly.

Wait. Not panting. Hyperventilating.

“Kim. Kim, help,” Nino sat next to Marinette, grabbing her hands which had reflexively turned into fists. Her nails were digging into her own palms, hard – and it was like she was looking straight past him, tears still spilling over like a waterfall. “She’s… I think she’s having a panic attack.”

Kim was instantly by her side, taking a hand and trying to open it. “Breathe.” He said, softly. “Marinette? It’s me, Kim. You remember? You’re safe now; it’s just me, you and Nino in here, alright? Now breathe in for four – one, two, three, four – that’s good. Out – two, three four. Okay, again. Breathe in…”

Nino unfurled her fist, to find bloody indents in her palms where she’d dug so tight. Dear god; she’d gone through this, alone, for two years. They’d made her go through it – for what? For Lila to be expelled? The emotional scarring never left. That… that _bitch_ had caused Mari such turmoil.

But now, they had everything they needed. Lila was going _down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know I said this last chapter but i hate lila the mostest like she sucks
> 
> at least next chapter is the wonderful finale, aka the 'takedown' chapter
> 
> thoughts? comments? and don't forget to leave kudos!!


	4. The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, my baby, finished!
> 
> Seriously though, whilst I'm sad to see this one go, I have (at least) two more works for this series in planning! More details for that below.
> 
> As always, this chapter has not been proofread - sorry for typos, I'll try to go back later and fix them up. But for now, enjoy!

To: Principal Damocles

From: Nino Lahiffe

Subject: Lila Rossi

To Mr. Damocles,

I am writing to inform you of Lila Rossi’s misconduct involving a fellow student – Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I have recently noticed several instances in which Lila has lied directly about Marinette, which is both hurtful and unfair. I know the school takes bullying very seriously, and I would appreciate it if you would hear me out. I have collected some evidence, in case you need it.

Kind regards,

Nino Lahiffe

To: Nino Lahiffe

From: Principal Damocles

Subject: Re: Lila Rossi

Nino,

Thank you for your concern. Unfortunately, a year or so ago, Lila informed us of a disease she has in which she impulsively lies. We have been advised by her to keep this information quiet (I shouldn’t even be telling you – although, I suppose it would have eventually come to light.) I suggest you do not spread this fact around, and I hope it quietens your worries about bullying. Miss Dupain-Cheng can come to me herself if she has any serious qualms.

Kind regards,

Principal Damocles

To: Mr Damocles

From: Nino Lahiffe

Subject: Re: Re: Lila Rossi

CC: Le Chien Kim, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng

To Mr. Damocles,

The people I have included the people who have seen Lila’s bullying and manipulative behaviour in person, and would be willing to (for lack of a better word) ‘testify’ against her. I’m afraid in my first email I was not direct enough about my worries.

Lila is bullying Marinette, and she is not lying because of a disease – no such disease exists. For this reason, it is certain that Lila is specifically targeting Marinette and bullying her. I would like to meet one day, possibly this week, and show you the evidence I have collected on the matter. If it is continuously ignored, I will go to the school board.

Kind regards,

Nino Lahiffe.

To: Nino Lahiffe

From: Principal Damocles

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Lila Rossi

Very well. Come to my office on Wednesday, at lunch time. Bring your friends.

Principal Damocles

* * *

Nino had been preparing for this moment for almost a month – since the very second he figured out that Lila Rossi was, in fact, a liar. In the past few days (since they’d got the ‘irrefutable evidence’ on video), he’d constructed a game plan. Exactly how the entire thing would go down.

Hell, he’d even made flashcards so that he would remember all of his points.

But now, standing opposite Principal Damocles, holding his flashcards in one hand and his phone (full of evidence) in the other, with his three friends seated behind him to watch the entire ordeal, and, perhaps, back him up; he was nervous.

What if, after all this effort, he failed? Lila stayed in school, Marinette continued to suffer, no redemption was made?

Nino steeled his nerves, taking a deep breath. That wouldn’t happen.

“Principal Damocles,” he begun in a steady voice, hands falling to his sides. “I have asked you for this meeting, because I believe there is proof beyond reasonable doubt that Lila Rossi is a bully, a liar, and an abuser. She has primarily bullied Marinette; I was only made aware of this fact a month or so ago, but I have reason to believe that it’s been going on for the two years that Lila has attended this school – save for the weeks in which she was away.”

Nino looked back at his friends. Marinette had a determined glint in her eye; Adrien was staring at the floor. Kim gave him a small thumbs up, fighting his signature mischievous grin. Nino turned back to Principal Damocles’ desk, flipping his flashcard.

“The first issue I would like to bring up is Lila’s lies. Firstly, if you need proof of her contradicting her own lies, I would be very happy to share with you the seven hours of audio footage we have gathered of Lila directly contradicting herself. I believe it was just over a year ago that Lila came to you and explained that she had a ‘disease’ in which she couldn’t help lying. But being a pathological liar is not a disease – and surely, she would have come to you right at the beginning of her time here at Dupont, and told you straight away? Furthermore, did anybody on your staff even bother to check with her parents whether she did have this so called ‘disease’? And, if she did have a ‘disease’, it would be on her permanent medical records – which obviously also weren’t checked – as you would very soon be able to see that Lila does not, in fact, have anything of the sort.”

“And on the topic of medical records, I would like to lead into our second point about Lila’s lies; her medical issues. Lila has claimed to have many different injuries during her time here. The most obvious being tinnitus. But check; I’m sure Lila’s medical record shows nothing about her having tinnitus; and whilst she is unable to sit anywhere but the front row in our first class with Madame Bustier, in the other three classes that the four of us-“ he gestured to the seats behind him-“share with her, she has never mentioned tinnitus – nor had to sit near the front. In fact, in History, she sits right at the back, and has never complained. This may be a coincidence – but there’s more.”

Nino cleared his throat, softly. He felt like he was doing good.

“In physical education classes, the school requires you to have a note from home to be excused from classes. Lila has had many injuries, including, but not limited to: spraining her wrist, spraining her ankle, tearing a muscle in her leg, falling down the stairs – which I will address later – and hurting her knee. Breaking a finger. Yet not once has she brought in a note; and therefore, not once has she sat out of physical education. But every single time, through every singe injury she’s had – she somehow manages to play whatever game we’re playing without complaint. At least, that is, until someone brings it up.”

Nino looked up at that point. Principal Damocles’ bushy eyebrows had drawn together, and he was scratching his beard as if to be in deep thought. Nino gulped, flipping his flashcard over.

“Lila has also lied about her attendance; as we have sufficient reason to believe. She claims her mother is the Italian Ambassador, and that she travels abroad often with her family because of this. But Ambassadors barely, if at all, travel – and if they do, it’s only for a few days at a time – especially not with their children. And yet Lila has been off of school for months at a time, without sufficient excuse, other than the fact that she is ‘travelling.’ However, she also claims to be doing ‘charity work’ whilst she travels – and every charity she has ever listed is based in Paris. How, then, can she be abroad whilst doing work right here in Paris? One of the two doesn’t add up – and I believe both facts are lies. Has the school ever contacted Lila’s parents? Asked about her absence?”

“I- uh- well, I suppose not,” said Principal Damocles softly. Through his peripherals, Nino noticed Kim and Adrien exchanging a soft fist bump.

“I would suggest calling her mother in to have a talk about this issue, when I am finished.” Nino said. “But I will move on to my next point; regarding Adrien.”

This was practiced; Adrien stood, and Nino stepped to the side to allow him space to talk to Principal Damocles. Nino looked down to his phone, opening his gallery app.

“I didn’t notice it before,” Adrien begun, “but I believe I am being harassed by Lila. She has never respected my boundaries – and has often tried to hug, or… kiss me, in public or in private, all non-consensually. I have put it into words many times that I do not like her doing this – and yet, whenever she hears ‘no’, she physically hurts me.”

Nino opened the pictures of the gouges in Adrien’s arms, handing his phone over to Principal Damocles, who began to slowly flick through them as Adrien continued.

“The reason I didn’t come sooner was because I didn’t realize it was harassment,” explained Adrien. “This was primarily because I thought it was normal for you to have to stomach people touching you when it made you uncomfortable. But with the help of my friends,” Adrien looked over to Nino, and the two shared a warm smile, “I have been learning about boundaries, and consent – and I can confidently say that Lila is harassing me.”

Principal Damocles handed the phone back, frowning so hard that lines etched themselves into his forehead. “I see. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, actually,” said Nino. Adrien moved to sit, and Marinette squeezed his arm supportively as he let out all the air in his lungs. “The main reason I came here today; the bullying claim. There is sufficient evidence – over five hours of it, including audio and video – that show Lila directly harassing and bullying Marinette, to the point of violence. The first thing I would like to address about this is when you expelled Marinette, last year. We were unable to prove that Lila directly framed her - but surely you remember the day on which Marinette allegedly pushed Lila down the stairs. Well, as I've stated before, Lila was faking her leg injury - and there is also CCTV footage everywhere in school, except for the locker rooms and the bathrooms. So, I would suggest reviewing it and seeing if Lila did, indeed, get pushed down the stairs - or if this was another of her ploys to attack and bully Marinette. I believe we should also show you this video, for you to get a direct feel of what has been happening behind the scenes for the past two years.”

Nino got the video up, and handed his phone over. Principal Damocles watched, expression morphing more and more into one of horror. They heard snippets of the audio – the threats, the snark in Lila’s voice, the distinct bang of her hand against the locker. Behind him, Marinette seemed to curl into herself – but Adrien reached over and gripped her hand tightly, giving it a squeeze.

The video ended, and Principal Damocles was left, speechless. “I… I don’t know what to say.” He begun. “Thank you, Nino – for bringing this to my attention. Marinette and Adrien… I am sorry this went unnoticed for so long. I, as a teacher, have failed the two of you, allowing your suffering to continue right under my nose. I only hope you can forgive me.”

Adrien nodded – but Marinette was slow to follow. “There is another issue,” Principal Damocles continued. “The… physical aspect of Lila’s harassment, and the amount of time this issue has continued for, it is probably possible for you to take this issue, and Madame Rossi, to court. But the audio recordings, and the video – you didn’t gain her consent to take them, so they might not be able to use them as evidence.”

“Actually,” Nino said, “I did my fair amount of research on that before we began collecting evidence. In Paris, it is illegal only if you distribute the content you have filmed without the person’s consent. I have not sent this video with anyone, nor do I plan to – and technically, I have not played it publicly, as this is a private setting. We are very much within the law… Sir.”

Principal Damocles nodded. “Well, I will speak with Lila’s parents, review the facts and the CCTV, and figure out a suitable way to proceed from here. Is there anything else?”

Nino gulped softly. This part wasn’t exactly on his flashcards – he hadn’t really done research into this, but… he had to put it forwards.

“Quite honestly, Mister Damocles, I would highly recommend expulsion for Lila’s behaviour. I know it may seem extreme, but with all the things, pardon my French, that _bitch_ has done – I think it’s what she deserves. And I’m sure the court, if we do decide to take it that far, will agree.”

Principal Damocles nodded. “That is a fair suggestion – I will have to review the evidence again. If you could perhaps… leave your flashcards with me, so I can look over everything you’ve previously brought up, and decide the best way forwards. Thank you for bringing this to me, Nino. It was incredibly brave of you.” His eyes darted to the three teenagers seated at the back of his office, watching from the edge of their seats. “All of you. But now I suggest you enjoy the rest of your lunch break, and then attend classes as normal – until I decide on a proper path forwards. Have a good afternoon, all of you.”

Nino nodded. “Thank you for your time, sir.”

Mister Damocles only nodded as Nino moved to leave, holding the door open for his three companions. They began walking in silence, waiting for the door to fully shut behind them.

“Holy _shit,”_ Kim said softly, as they continued to walk down the empty corridor. “That was awesome!”

Nino chuckled. “Really? I thought I was a bit stiff.”

“A bit stiff? Dude, you sounded like a lawyer and shit! All ‘fact’ this, and ‘evidence’ that – it was so cool!”

“Shhh,” Marinette said softly. “We shouldn’t talk about it that loudly. Who knows who’s around the corner?”

“Seriously, though,” Kim lowered his voice to a whisper. “You ever considered law, man? If that DJ thing doesn’t work out… hell, I’d hire you!”

Nino chuckled. “You think it went well?”

“Yes!” The three chorused.

Nino let out a relieved breath. “Thank god, then.” He took off his cap, running his fingers through his hair once. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I fucked this up.”

Small arms engulfed him from behind. _Marinette._ “Thank you, Nino. I wouldn’t have trusted anybody else with this.”

Nino stopped walking, hands holding Marinette’s forearms softly. Adrien stopped, too – and seeing the position the two were in, joined the group hug from Nino’s side, resting his head on Nino’s shoulder. Kim was quick to take the other side, arms easily reaching almost all the way around the group – and the sheer force of him running into the hug causing them to topple slightly, before righting themselves.

And, in that moment – for the first time since Nino had discovered Lila’s lies – he felt at peace.

* * *

Lila wasn’t in classes that afternoon. Rumours drifted – some said that she had a modelling photoshoot, others that she had hurt her arm and was in the nurse’s office. But she had left all her bags in class – and it wasn’t till the last lesson of the day (which they had with Mme. Bustier, as a class) that she showed her face.

Nino didn’t know what he was expecting when Lila exited Principal Damocles’ office. An apology, maybe? A plead for forgiveness – for her innocence? But as Lila entered, her head was down – and she made a beeline for her seat, which was still on the front row.

The class, which had been engaged in moderate chatter, silenced almost immediately – curiosity taking over.

“Hey, Lila,” Alya leant forwards to where Lila was sitting, packing up all of her stuff. “What happened? Where were you?”

Lila paused from where she was stuffing her books into her bag, turning around. Her eyes welled up with fake, crocodile tears. “I’ve-“ her voice cracked, and she placed a melodramatic hand to her cheek. “I’ve been expelled.”

A gasp seemed to overtake the class; Nino and Kim made eye contact. The glee in Kim’s eyes was undulating, and he couldn’t even fight the grin that overtook him. Nino was sure he looked exactly the same.

“What?” Alya asked, turning to Nino – who still sat besides her; neither had moved. “Why?”

“They… they say I’m bullying Marinette, and harassing Adrien – but all I’ve ever done is tried to be their friend!” The fat tears were slipping down her cheeks now. Dear god. She was _really_ good at what she did.

Alya looked at Nino again, and he felt his smile die a little – before she looked back at Lila. “Well?” Alya asked, the slightest amount of snark slipping into her tone. “Are you?”

“What?” Lila spluttered – she wasn’t prepared for that. “What do you mean? Of course not!”

Alya frowned. “Oh, really? Because, quite frankly, I know you’ve been bullying Marinette – and I’m not at all surprised about the Adrien claim, either. Drop it, would you?”

Lila’s eyes widened; as did Nino’s. Wait, what?

A beat passed in which the whole class was silenced – not even daring to move. Slowly, Lila’s eyes darted around the classroom – making eye contact with everyone, one by one, looking for allies.

And right at the end of her search was Marinette, right at the back of the room.

“ _You,”_ Lila seethed, demeanour changing so suddenly as she stood, stomping towards Marinette, arm raising threateningly. “This is all your fault! You witch, you evil-“

“Woah!” Kim caught Lila by her arms before she could reach Marinette, effectively restraining her. “Hands off. You’ve done your damage. I think it’s time you leave.”

Mme. Bustier was watching, silently, from the front – eyes widened in disbelief. Lila, her star pupil, had been putting on an act?

Kim began to move Lila back to her seat; but Lila’s eyes didn’t break from Marinette’s. “I’ll get my revenge. You’ll regret ever crossing me, Marinette. I turned everyone against you once – I can do it again. And you’ll regret the day you attacked me for the rest of your life.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kim said, picking up her bag for her. “Fuck off.”

“Wait!” Marinette stood from her desk, and everyone turned to her. “I have something to say.”

The anger was rolling off Lila in visible waves – but Kim was holding her, and so close to the door. “What?” Lila spat at Marinette.

Marinette’s lips upturned, slightly. “I hope you burn in hell.”

Nino couldn’t help it – he felt a ‘whoop’ escape his lips. Apparently, Kim and Adrien both had the same idea, because Adrien moved to clap, and Kim yelled out in support, before escorting Lila and her belongings out of the classroom.

Forever.

* * *

“What made you change your mind?” Nino asked softly, next to Alya. Once Lila had left, Alya had promised Nino a complete explanation – and apology – after this final class. But Nino was never really a patient person – so he was whispering to her from his seat beside her.

“I thought about what you said,” Alya responded. “I… I was a bitch about it, and I’m so sorry, but I did take something away from that stuff you said – and I started listening to her. And I started thinking, and… god, then I overheard the entire locker room thing, and-“

“Wait,” Nino whispered. “You heard the locker room thing? How?”

Alya shrugged. “I guess I was pretty hidden. I walked out of the bathrooms from the side, heard Lila threatening Mari, saw you two on your phones, and hid until you guys left.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? That was last week.”

Alya shrugged, lips turning down slightly. “I was… scared. I was so, so horrible to you – and I’m really sorry about that – and I didn’t know how to make it better. So I left it.”

The two fell into silence, listening to Mme. Bustier’s lecture in the background.

“Nino,” Alya whispered, after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Can you-“ she paused, for a second. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Nino gulped. “I don’t know, Alya. That was pretty shitty – and to push me away so quickly, in favour of Lila.”

Alya nodded. “I understand completely. I just… I’m so sorry, Nino. I don’t know how else to say it.”

Nino turned to her. Genuine tears were building in her eyes, but she was trying to bite them back – and despite himself, Nino still felt every inch of the pull he’d felt towards her as before.

“But we can work on it, if you want. I think I’d be willing to try.”

Alya nodded, vigorously. “Me, too. Very willing. Thank you, Nino. And I’m sorry.”

Nino offered her a small smile, before turning back to the front. They weren’t… where they were, but maybe they’d get there again one day. And for him, that was enough.

* * *

“So…” Kim begun as the four stepped out into the open air of a Parisian Thursday afternoon. “That’s it. We beat the final boss. What now?”

Nino looked at the three of them. “Sleepover? We did say we’d have one – and to be perfectly honest, I miss you guys.”

Marinette smiled. “I think I’d like that. And I’m sure my parents would agree – they love you guys.”

Nino looked over to Adrien. “You’re quiet.”

“Oh, uhm… I assumed I wasn’t invited.”

“What?” Kim almost yelled. “Of course you are! Mister honorary member. We couldn’t have done this without you, Agreste.”

Adrien nodded. “Well, uh- I’ll have to ask my father. Will your parents agree, Marinette? I don’t know if they like me.”

“Well, they like you a lot more than Chat Noir…” Marinette mumbled.

“What?” Kim yelled again. “Your parents have met Chat Noir – and disliked him?”

“Shush!” Marinette said softly, placing a hand on Kim’s arm. “It’s… it’s a long story, alright? And I’ll explain at the _sleepover.”_

“You’d better,” Kim mumbled. “Hey Agreste-“ he called, swinging an arm around Adrien’s neck and pulling the helpless blonde down the stairs with him to continue their separate conversation. “So you know how I’m in the school play next week…”

Nino looked over to Marinette. “You know, you never told us why you disappeared on that one morning. And you disappear a lot. Ever going to let us know?”

Marinette’s face turned beetroot red in the span of ten seconds, and her eyes diverted. “Uhm… maybe later,” she said. “We should catch up with Kim and Adrien!”

She began walking down the stairs, and Nino followed her. “Hey!” He called, laughing. “I’ll get an answer!”

* * *

A week later, at somewhere near three in the morning, at Marinette’s house, Nino got his answer.

He was supposed to be asleep (like Kim, the deadweight, was beside him) – but Marinette had left her skylight window open, again; and she was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to get up to close it and protect himself from the unrelenting cold air, when none other than Ladybug jumped through in a flash of red, landing on Marinette’s bed. A moment (and a flash) later, Marinette closed the skylight, climbed down from the ladder and got back into her sleeping bag on Kim’s other side. Marinette was Ladybug?

Well… that made a _lot_ of sense.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lovely reader,
> 
> Thank you for finishing 'Revenge'!
> 
> For the 'sequels': one is a oneshot which I'll probably label 'The Sleepover' (haha, you probably saw that one coming), but the other one requires a bit more planning... I wonder if you can figure out what it is! The first should be up maybe a week or two from now? but i need to really flesh out the other one, so it may take a little longer.
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic, leave them below... or just leave a comment anyway! It makes my day to read them.
> 
> And once again, thank you so much for reading!!!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Reigning Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399609) by [Kitten Noirette (Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18/pseuds/Kitten%20Noirette)




End file.
